Forum:99 to go
I was just looking around my screen and i've seen that we've hit the 400 article count mark! That's amazing but there's still 99 more articles to go before we gat 500, which as i remeber, means that we get a little star next to our site name on the list of wikis! However stubing won't be the way. There are still loads of articles missing from pre-paradise games and so i urge anyone who has those games to get playing, noting and contributing before January; were it'll be our little wiki's birthday :P So get your socks on people, it's time to do work! Thanks, ---- Things to Do *Visit the vehicle pages for every Burnout game (except Paradise). Create the pages for the cars that are missing, and make sure each car page has a proper car infobox. *Make a page for each of the seperate event types from each Burnout game before Paradise. *Complete the List of Bike Challenges. (Easy!) *Make a page for every street in Paradise City, including on the page the events that start on the street. The list of streets can be found here. *Make a page for every Challenge, including on each strategy and routes. *Create the following pages :*PlayStation 2 :*Xbox :*Gamecube :*PlayStation Portable :*Nintendo DS :*List of Events (Burnout 1) :*Locations (Burnout 1) :*Track listing (Burnout 1) :*List of Events (Burnout 2) :*Locations (Burnout 2) :*Track listing (Burnout 2) :*Locations (Burnout 3) :*Locations (Burnout Legends) :*Track listing (Burnout Legends) :*Locations (Burnout Revenge) :*Track listing (Burnout Revenge) :*List of Events (Burnout Dominator) :*Locations (Burnout Dominator) :*Track listing (Burnout Dominator) :*List of Signature Takedowns (Burnout 3) :*List of Signature Takedowns (Burnout Revenge) :*Race (Burnout 3) :*Grand Prix (Burnout 3) :*Eliminator (Burnout 3) :*Face Off (Burnout 3) :*Road Rage (Burnout 3) :*Burning Lap (Burnout 3) :*Special Events (Burnout 3) :*Crash Events (Burnout 3) :*Multiplayer Race (Burnout 3) :*Team Crush (Burnout 3) :*Double Impact (Burnout 3) :*Party Crash (Burnout 3) :*Race (Burnout Revenge) :*Traffic Attack (Burnout Revenge) :*Burning Lap (Burnout Revenge) :*Road Rage (Burnout Revenge) :*Eliminator (Burnout Revenge) :*Preview (Burnout Revenge) :*Grand Prix Race (Burnout Revenge) :*Crash Events (Burnout Revenge) :*Crash Battle (Burnout Revenge) :*Crash Party (Burnout Revenge) :*Crash Tour (Burnout Revenge) :*Race (Burnout Legends) :*Time Attack (Burnout Legends) :*Road Rage (Burnout Legends) :*Pursuit (Burnout Legends) :*Face-Off (Burnout Legends) :*Legend Face-Off (Burnout Legends) :*Eliminator (Burnout Legends) :*Burning Lap (Burnout Legends) :*Gran Prix (Burnout Legends) :*Double Impact (Burnout Legends) :*Party Crash (Burnout Legends) *Complete the following pages **Multiplayer Road Rage (Burnout 3) Anyone can add to this list or delete what has already been done. Hopefully this can help us get to 500. Only 99 articles to go! :Thanks X, i'm gonna be helpign a lot hopefully with pictures. Cya, ::To actually get on the list of wikis here, you need 2500 articles. Is that what you were talking about? ::O_o OMG they got rid of the list on the wikia gaming hub. However the point still stands: 99 to go. :::Actually, I found the list on the gaming hub. If we can reach 500 articles soon, we'll be the only Sports and Racing Game wikis to have a star by it. Dibs on Burnout 2 tracks. I've got picks and everything.